


You don't have to be alone.

by mtszkrv



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сезон-13. После Абу-Даби Кими внезапно вспоминает про свою больную спину и отшивает команду за две гонки до конца сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> #nowplaying Дикі Серцем – Сам один.

Эту гонку Райкконен спускает в унитаз.  
Спина болит так, что он не то, что о приличном результате, он даже об очковой зоне не думает. Только выкладывается настолько, насколько вообще может выложится в подобной ситуации, а потом, после чересчур быстрого схода, прячет глаза от команды. Грожан приезжает четвертым, по очкам почти догоняет Росберга, а Кими почему-то совершенно не чувствует гордости за напарника.  
Зато очень отчетливо чувствует боль. Даже слишком.

Спустя несколько дней Кими уже не может ходить. Стоит ему встать, и спину пронзают будто сотни иголок.  
Самое ужасное, считает Райкконен, как раз в том, что он чувствует себя немощным.

Арнелл говорит, что необходима срочная операция. Кими уже склоняется к тому, чтобы согласиться с Марком, но тот смотрит на него с жалостью, отчего Райкконен меняет свое решение.  
Он ненавидит, когда его жалеют.  
Он не фарфоровая кукла, и тот факт, что стоит ему подняться с кровати, как поясницу заламывает назад, и он не может устоять на ногах, вовсе не означает, что он нуждается в сострадании или сочувствии.

На календаре, наверное, ноябрь. По его подсчетам он бездарно тратит время в постели уже седьмой день.  
На девятый день к нему приходит Себастьян. Руки у него бледные, будто у мертвеца какого-нибудь, Райкконен смотрит на свои руки и понимает, что он, черт дери, близок к такому исходу.  
Кисти рук у немца дрожат, а сам он немного нервно улыбается.  
Финну хочется рассмеяться тому в лицо, бросить в Феттеля чем-то тяжелым, хочется спрятаться от этих чертовых синих глаз, от взгляда, который, кажется, даже сквозь позвоночник проникает.

Себастьян хмыкает и присаживается на край его кровати.  
Теперь руки у него дрожат по локоть. Нервно дергаются, и Себ, должно быть, чтобы создать видимость заботы, поправляет ему одеяло, натягивая чуть ли не по подбородок.

Райкконен хочет сбросить это чертово одеяло, потребовать у Феттеля ответа.  
Именно потребовать. Какого черта он сюда приперся, какого черта сверкает своими огромными глазищами, какого черта он смотрит на него так понимающе, будто знает, через что Кими проходит.

Может, он и хочет сделать что-то подобное, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы вытащить руку из-под одеяла и ухватиться за локоть немца. Кими хочет накричать сам на себя, узнать, какого хрена он только что натворил, но Себастьян накрывает его руку своей второй, успокаивающе водит по ней подушечками пальцев, а губы у него потрескавшиеся, он напевает какую-то песенку, но Кими не в состоянии разобрать слова.

\- Тебе не обязательно быть одному. - Феттель подносит свои ладони к губам, свои ладони, в которых находится мертвенно-бледная рука Кими, и дует на них. Кими млеет от покалывающего ощущения тепла в кончиках пальцев, от еле ощутимых вибраций, которые голос Себастьяна посылает по его телу. - Ты ведь всегда можешь обратиться за помощью. Они помогут. - Себ указывает рукой на дверь, имея в виду, наверное, его команду, Арнелла и кого-то там еще. Все волшебство момента мигом исчезает, Кими хочется, чтобы Себастьян вернул свою руку обратно, чтобы восстановил эту магию, чтобы излечил его спину, чтобы его самого, в конце-то концов, излечил. Кими хочет сказать об этом Феттелю, но вместо слов почему-то получаются какие-то хриплые звуки. Райкконен пытается вспомнить хоть слово на английском или немецком, чтобы они могли понять друг друга, но не может. Нужные выражения уже буквально у него на языке, но финн почему-то затихает, решает ничего не говорить.

Себастьян протягивает руку, убирает упавшую на глаза прядь выцветших волос, заправляет за ухо. Затем он ложится рядом с Кими на кровать, подпирает щеку рукой, и Кими точно знает, так он очень напоминает ребенка, наконец дорвавшегося до игрушки, которую он желал.

Кими лишь хочет быть уверенным, что его не выбросят, как игрушку, интерес к которой пропадает, стоит лишь заполучить ее в свои руки.  
\- Я тебя теперь никому не отдам.  
Себастьян улыбается, водит подушечками пальцев по его скулам и лбу, и Кими не чувствует боли в спине, он чувствует себя самым счастливым трофеем, который когда-либо был у немца.

***

Когда Кими наконец просыпается от наркоза, то понимает, что возле его кровати сидит Себастьян, а в руках он держит маленького плюшевого мишку.  
Поддавшись какому-то неясному порыву, Кими протягивает руку и, ухватив стул за ножку, подтягивает его ближе к себе. Забирает мишку у Себа, обнимает его, запрятав под простынь почти полностью, а ладонь немца кладет себе на плечо.  
Тепло от ладони Феттеля разливается по всему телу.

Что ж, если ему предначертано быть чьим-то трофеем, то он будет трофеем Себастьяна. Ему хочется быть сувениром немца. И единственное, о чем думает Райкконен, засыпая, - то, какого цвета будет кружка, в которой он будет готовить Себу, этому капризному мальчишке, чай.


End file.
